


I'm Not Okay

by VoidLeviathan



Series: Operation: Help Bubby and Gordon Escape Black Mesa [2]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Not Beta Read, Science Experiments, Serious Injuries, That tag can be there just in case, This fic is hhh its sad, thats it thats what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidLeviathan/pseuds/VoidLeviathan
Summary: The others are frantically searching for Gordon after a not so great day and Bubby happens to be the first to find him.
Relationships: Bubby & Gordon Freeman
Series: Operation: Help Bubby and Gordon Escape Black Mesa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852270
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	I'm Not Okay

Bubby was the first to find Gordon. 

The others had worried deeply when some scientists took him in for 'an experiment' and then simply told them he left four hours after with no knowledge of where to. Bubby himself had been through those experiments. He knew how it felt, how bad they stung. He wouldn't admit that he cared much for his distant cousin in front of the group, but after the heart to heart with Gordon it was simply hard not to at least admit it to himself.

When he finally came across him by pure luck, the smaller winged subject was nowhere near in good shape. His stark black and red wings had been damaged for some time since Black Mesa plucked them, so those injuries weren't much a surprise. What truly got Bubby's blood boiling was the scar down Gordon's back. Obviously fresh and lazily stitched back together once they were done. He could only assume what they had even cut Gordon open for. Among the scar was an ugly bruise, obvious swelling, and clear signs of an attempted start of an infection.

"Freeman…." Gordon flinched, his wings tightly wrapping around himself in fear. Soft saffron and sage lights trickling from his mouth while he shook. Bubby didn't make any moves, he wanted Gordon to understand it was safe.

"Free- Gordon...can you look at me?" The scientist asked. There was no response, only more shaking. Bubby sighed, this would take some time. "Gordon I understand you're sacred but now is not-"

"They did this to you too...didn't they?"

Bubby frowned, "What?"

"Did they...did th-they cut you open and just...take from you? Did they do that? I was...I don't…..I've never been so- so s…"

Oh. 

"I- I won't lie to you. Yes. They did- they  _ do  _ exactly this sometimes. I learned to get used to it though."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why should we have to get used to it?" Gordon's feathers ruffled with anger, "It's not right. It's not fair that I-I have to-  _ we  _ have to just-" Sobs. More saffron and sage lights. It wasn't hard to figure out what the lights properly meant, sad and enraged. Gordon had every right to feel that way. They only stripped him of everything he was once they found he was missing prototype 001.

"Gordon…" Bubby slowly sat next to the former scientist, large gray wing outstretched to hide his broken form. "I don't-...I'm not good with this but.." a pause. He sighed, "If you would like some comfort I-"

Without another thought Gordon's arms were wrapped tightly around Bubby. Soft sobs growing heavier and heavier with each tear. His body shook more violently, heaving for air while Gordon cried more and more until he could hardly manage to hold his own wings up. Bubby understood this feeling fully. He'd done it once before with Harold, sobbing into his friends arms over something so unfairly violent. He wished Harold were with them, He'd probably handle the situation a lot better.

But something told him thats not what Gordon would have wanted. So Bubby sat there with him while he cried, his large wings wrapped around both of them for protection. He would worry about Gordon's back later, and later he did. Once Gordon had finally gotten all his crying out he was reduced to soft small whimpers of pain until he practically passed out against Bubby all together. The older subject didn't really have any complaints about this, simply making things easier when it came to properly cleaning up Gordon's back.

He eventually managed to find everyone else worried and frantic as they were. Not going into detail about what Gordon had asked at all, but explaining enough to them that they understood their friend needed rest. Perhaps they all did. 

Bubby felt a gentle hand press softly against his feathers, "Are you going to be okay?"

He shrugged, "You should be asking Freeman that."

"Well doctor Freeman is currently asleep, and I know for a fact he won't be okay once he wakes up. But you…" Coomer gave him a look of worry, "You've been through a lot too. Are you going to be okay?"

"No. Truly and honestly I'm not. I never will be. Long as I live in this hell facility simply for their entertainment and experimentation, I will not be okay. However the situation isn't currently about me, its about Gordon. If they keep this up with Gordon they may just kill him. I don't think I'd be very okay with that either."

"Then what if I told you we could escape?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hgg I wrote this for this au to take a break from the fic I'm currently writing for the HL one (which is arguably less of a sad au) because idk sometimes you're laying in bed at 4 am and you're like "Well gotta be sad." and then you write something a little sad. 
> 
> Just a little. 
> 
> Anyway m' tumblr's Enby-Crow as per-usual if you're ever lookin' to chat!


End file.
